1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that replenishes the toner of a developing unit.
2. Background Information
There are imaging apparatuses that are provided with a rotary developing unit in which a plurality of developing parts is disposed on the external periphery and in which the developing part for the toner color being developed is rotated to a developing position that faces an image carrier for each of the colors being developed, whereby the color is developed while the toner color is changed.
An imaging apparatus disclosed in JP (Kokai) 10-198149 includes such a rotary developing unit. The imaging apparatus is configured so that when the developing parts are in a developing position facing a photosensitive drum, the developing parts will be replenished with toner via a first toner replenishing pipe, and when the developing parts are in a position other than the developing position, the developing parts will be replenished with toner via a second toner replenishing pipe.
An imaging apparatus disclosed in JP (Kokai) 2001-134045 includes such a rotary developing unit in which a plurality of developing parts is disposed across the maximum width in the main scanning direction of an electrostatic latent image and which develop the electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum, wherein the developing part for a toner of the color being developed is rotated to a developing position that faces the photosensitive drum for each of the colors being developed. A cylindrical toner replenishing part having a plurality of toner replenishing openings to replenish the toner of the developing parts is disposed in a position where light emitted from an exposure unit is not obstructed by an end portion of the rotary developing unit. The opening to replenish the toner whose color corresponds to the developing part in the developing position is brought to an upper surface position, whereby the toner whose color corresponds to the developing part in the developing position is replenished from the toner replenishing part. Therefore, the toner can be replenished without the imaging process being interrupted.
An imaging apparatus disclosed in JP (Kokai) 9-185238 similarly includes a rotary developing unit. However, a cylindrical toner replenishing mechanism that stocks four colors of toner is provided to an end portion of the developing unit. The toner replenishing mechanism is similarly disposed in a position where light emitted from the exposure unit is not obstructed, and the toner can therefore be replenished without the imaging process being interrupted.
However, when the toner is replenished in the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP (Kokai) 10-198149, the toner replenishing pipe must be moved from a retracted position, where light emitted from the exposure unit is not obstructed, to a replenishing position that is separated from the retracted position, where light emitted from the exposure unit is obstructed; and the exposure is obstructed while the toner is being replenished. Therefore, a problem is presented in that the imaging process is interrupted each time the toner is replenished. In particular, monochromatic printing having high toner consumption is continuously performed, the number of times that the toner is replenished increases and the number of interruptions in the imaging process increases, which can create irritation on the part of the user.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP (Kokai) 2001-134045, the toner replenishing parts are disposed in a position where light emitted from the exposure unit is not obstructed. The toner can therefore be replenished without the imaging process being interrupted. However, to adopt such a configuration, a long space must be provided in the direction of the rotational axis of the developing unit because the plurality of toner replenishing parts is disposed in a position where light emitted from the exposure unit is not obstructed, and a problem arises in that the size of the apparatus is increased.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP (Kokai) 9-185238 as well, a large cylindrical space must be provided in order to install a toner cartridge in a position where light emitted from the exposure unit is not obstructed by the end portion of the developing unit, and a problem arises in that the size of the apparatus increases.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved imaging apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.